1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ground boring systems and more specifically it relates to a bore path alignment system for accurately determining a desired bore pitch for a ground-boring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Directional ground boring devices have been in use for years. Typically, a ground-boring unit is comprised of a base structure, a motor, and a shaft having a bit. The base structure supports the shaft at an adjustable pitch for boring through the ground.
The main problem with conventional ground boring devices is that they are relatively difficult to align the pitch to avoid objects within the ground such as power lines and gas lines. Another problem with conventional ground boring devices is that they often times engage objects within the ground. A further problem with conventional boring devices is that they require the user to xe2x80x9cguessxe2x80x9d as to the desired boring pitch based upon the surface terrain that can be difficult to ascertain.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for accurately determining a desired bore pitch for a ground boring device. Conventional ground boring systems require the user to xe2x80x9cguessxe2x80x9d as to the proper boring pitch to utilize.
In these respects, the bore path alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately determine a desired bore pitch for a ground boring device.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ground boring systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bore path alignment system construction wherein the same can be utilized for accurately determining a desired bore pitch for a ground boring device.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bore path alignment system that has many of the advantages of the ground boring systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bore path alignment system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ground boring systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first pole, a first tube adjustably positioned upon the first tube, a guide tube with a pitch instrument pivotally attached to the first tube, a second pole, and a second tube including a spotter strip adjustably positioned upon the first tube. The user positions the first pole into the ground surface where boring is to begin and the second pole above a location where a specific depth is required. The user positions the second tube containing the spotter strip according to the depth in the second location. The user then adjusts the angle of the guide tube until the spotter strip is aligned thereby allowing the user to determine the required boring pitch by the pitch instrument.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bore path alignment system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a bore path alignment system for accurately determining a desired bore pitch for a ground-boring device.
Another object is to provide a bore path alignment system that allows for accurately boring above or below objects and utilities such as gas lines, water lines, telephone lines, and power lines.
An additional object is to provide a bore path alignment system that increases the efficiency of a bore job.
A further object is to provide a bore path alignment system that makes directional boring more accurate and easier.
Another object is to provide a bore path alignment system that is easy and simple to understand and operate.
A further object is to provide a bore path alignment system that is able to accurately determine the depth of a ditch and the pitch of a slope.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.